


Unexpected Visitor

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Jacky definitely did not leave us stranded on the other side of the wall in Cutter's Cry, Multi, it's all good though it was actually hilarious, semi based on actual events, we are an excellent dungeon team I'll have you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Veronyka defeats another dungeon with some other members of Lichgang, and Jack comes home with his boyfriends to what he thinks is an empty apartment. Again, not really sure of anyone's AO3s except uglyjackal for Jack and everyone but Veronyka, Uri, and Cid belong to my friends.





	Unexpected Visitor

The desert in Northern Thanalan was very familiar to Veronyka. And, right now, she felt like the entire desert was stuck to her skin. And in her hair. And fur. But that was nowhere near as bad as the sludge that made her skin crawl. Digging a finger into her ear, Veronyka grimaced and poked her tongue out at a bit of sludge that hung off the end of her finger. She shook it off, shuddering.

"I hope that was enough for Sibold," said Veronyka. "I need a bath now."

"I thought cats hated water," said Zelda. Eden looked up from trying to brush the dust from her clothes (it wasn't working).

"She's a cat?" Eden asked.

"Ignore her," said Zelda. Jacky, the sole reason Veronyka was covered in so much sludge and sand and currently felt like she might fall asleep on her feet, suddenly emerged from a pile of sand with a cackle. With a battle cry, Eden ran at her, slamming herself into the au ra girl and attempting to smother her.

"I'll shove you into sand!" Eden roared while Jacky continued to laugh. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her too," said Zelda. "You just go home, baby, you look like you're about to pass out."

"Well, I did twice," said Veronyka with a glare at Jacky as she remembered. Eden was now complaining about why this sand didn't swallow Jacky up like the other sand had. Veronyka worried for her but, well... Eden definitely wasn't the weirdest person that Veronyka had met since she'd first come to Ul'dah.

"Exactly," said Zelda. "Go back to Jacky's place if you want, I'm sure she won't mind."

"I think she's a bit busy getting acquainted with the sand," said Veronyka. Zelda nodded sagely. "But actually, I might go visit dad and tell him how I went." Though Veronyka wasn't even remotely related to the large hrothgar, he'd quickly adopted her as his daughter, as had Zelda. It had been mostly fun at first, and now... well, after a hard battle or a hard day, it was so nice to have someone to turn to for comfort.

"You do that, sweetie," said Zelda, smiling at her. "Go tell him how his little apprentice Black Mage is doing."

"Wait, that wasn't a Black Mage quest?" Veronyka asked, her ears and tail falling flat. Zelda shook her head and Veronyka growled, lashing her tail and flattening her tail. "Son of a-"

"No, you can't swear, you're too young," Zelda gasped, her eyes huge as she placed a hand over Veronyka's mouth. Veronyka glared at her for a moment until she laughed.

"You've got sand all through your hair," said Veronyka, giggling. "But I do feel stronger after that dungeon."

"Good!' said Zelda.

"And sandier," said Veronyka. "I need a bath before I crawl out of my skin." She searched her mind for the teleport to Jack's apartment, which she'd been to once before, and felt herself float into the air as the spell began, ruffling her hair and fur and clothes. "Bye!"

"Bye, baby!" Zelda cooed. Eden looked up from where she was still trying to bury Jacky alive.

"Baby..." Eden trailed off, holding up a hand.

"Have fun! Remember you're welcome to stable Stormy in my sta-" Jacky tried to say before receiving a mouthful of sand when Eden shoved her head back down. Veronyka only laughed, knowing what she meant.

Mist already felt so much better than Northern Thanalan. At least the sun was out, though Veronyka wouldn't have minded a bit of rain right about now. Veronyka raised her face to the sun, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face for a moment, before turning and heading towards the large wooden doors at the front of the apartment block. Another quick teleport had her directly in Jack's apartment, and she immediately grinned and relaxed at the sight of such familiar surroundings. Toeing her duckbills off carefully so as to not spill too much sand everywhere, Veronyka padded over to the shark's tank, where she placed her hand on the glass.

"Hi, Bruce," she cooed, tapping the glass. The shark seemed to glare at her, so Veronyka bared her teeth at it. If she wasn't so filthy, she'd try fighting him again. But he needed that water clean to live in, and she'd learned her lesson last time. She only needed to get her tail nipped once.

Jack's bathroom quite obviously belonged to huge manly man, just a few razors and boring white towels scattered around the place. But Veronyka was allowed to use the floral shampoo she'd found here (Jack had called it Uri's, the mysterious Uri also owned the body wash and various bath accessories), which she very much appreciated. It seemed to take so long to get all of the sludge off though, and even then, Veronyka felt like she still had sludge in her ears no matter how much she shook her head and smacked the side of her head and dug for more sludge. At last, with an annoyed hmph, Veronyka got out of the shower, toweled herself dry, and changed into another set of clothes that she kept here for whenever she stayed over. Which was quite frequently, Black Mage training always tired her out. This dungeon had too, and she was still annoyed that it hadn't been a Black Mage trial. Still, at least she'd vanquished some worms and golems and other things and that chimera right at the end.

Jack still wasn't home by the time Veronyka emerged from the bathroom, feeling much cleaner. Veronyka sighed upon not finding him and glanced at the bunk beds. She was very tired, maybe she could sleep and he'd find her when he got home... well, it was worth a shot, at any rate. And the top bunk looked like the perfect place for surprising her adoptive father from.

Rather than climbing the ladder, Veronyka gathered her strength and leaped up onto the top bunk, narrowly avoiding hitting her head on the ceiling. With a triumphant purr, she turned around a few times on her hands and knees before curling up to sleep in a ball, her tail over her nose. Sleep came far, far too easily these days, but at least there were no nightmares when she was so exhausted.

It had been a long time since Jack had been able to spend time with both of his boyfriends at once. Cid was usually busy with some invention or other, and Uri was busy with his own things. They were both very busy men, and now, on top of saving the world with his best friends, Jack had to mentor a young Black Mage who he'd come to think of as his daughter. She'd been busy with something else today, though, adventuring out in Coerthas while waiting for people to join her in a dungeon that she'd been tasked with defeating. So tonight? Well, tonight, Jack was about to become one very lucky hrothgar indeed. This was exactly why he'd bought his apartment, he thought as he teleported the three of them directly into his apartment.

The thought that someone else might be here never even crossed Jack's mind, not when Cid was already undressing him and Uri's lips were at his throat. Not even when Cid 'gently' pushed Jack onto the bottom bunk, crawling on top of him. But the movement jostled the bed, which came with the usual bed sounds and one sleepy little 'mrrp?'

Oh.

"Shit," said Jack, shoving Uri aside and pressing a finger to his lips. Cid had the good grace to go still and silent, though.

"What is it?" Cid asked. Jack stared up at the top bunk, his blood frozen in his veins, amorous feelings coming to a screeching halt, as he finally noticed the dip in the mattress where a little body was curled up.

"Dad? Is that you?" Veronyka's voice asked. Jack stayed frozen just a few moments too long, and he was still frozen when Veronyka's head appeared, hanging over the edge of the bed. "Oh, you must be dad's boyfriends!" And suddenly, Jack was very glad that he was only missing his shirt and not anything else.

"Oh, you must be the little thaumaturge!" said Uri, climbing over Jack as Veronyka hopped down from the top bunk. She was in socks, Jack noticed.

"I'm a Black Mage now," said Veronyka, showing him the little crystal that gave her her powers.

"Jack, you never told us you had a kid," said Cid, grinning at him. Jack blushed, brushing a hand over his hair.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention her," said Jack. "She's my apprentice."

"She looks just like you," said Cid. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"Yeah, I know, but we're not even the same species," said Jack. He could be soft around his boyfriends, he guessed. So he let his guard down, as he only did around those very close to him. "I pretty much adopted her on the spot."

"Aww, I knew you were a softy," Uri cooed. Jack glared, pursing his lips.

"Some people bring it out in me," said Jack. "Like you and Cid and this kid. Speaking of, I need to make a call so can you leave me alone for a bit?"

"Who are you calling?" Cid asked, rejoining his boyfriend sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Zelda," said Jack. "Someone needs to come pick this kid up so I can have some alone time."

Zelda picked up the call on her linkshell not long after Jack made the call, thankfully.

"Hey, Zel, I have a slight problem," said Jack.

"What is it?" Zelda asked. He could hear movement in the background as she shifted on her bed.

"Well, I have... _company_ but I also have company," said Jack. "If you get what I mean."

"Hmm nope, you're gonna have to spell it out for me," said Zelda. Jack sighed.

"Cid and Uri are over and I didn't know there was a baby asleep in my top bunk," said Jack. Zelda's laughter made him wish that the linkshell didn't need to be buried so deeply in his ear. He glared at the wall as his friend continued to laugh, though it became distinctly harder to be angry when Cid and Uri began kissing his neck and trying to make him make a noise. "Zel, it's not funny."

"You're right, it's hilarious," said Zelda, and Jack could hear the tears in her voice. "Oh my god, tell me you did not corrupt the child." And suddenly, she was all serious again.

"No, she woke up when Cid pushed me onto the bed," said Jack.

"EW OH GOD TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Zelda yelled. Jack winced.

"Just come and get the kid," said Jack. "Before I do corrupt her."

"And here I thought the monsters of Eorzea were all I'd have to protect her from," said Zelda. "Alright, I'm coming, keep your clothes on. Please. Don't corrupt the baby."

"I'll be good," said Jack. Or as good as Cid and Uri would let him be. Glancing furtively at Veronyka, who was having a staring contest with his shark, Jack leaned in and nipped Cid's ear. "As soon as we're alone, I'm going to make you pay for teasing me," he muttered. Cid grinned at him.

At last, the air in the apartment stirred with the arrival of a black-haired woman, who immediately gasped and rushed over to throw her arms around Veronyka.

"You're clean!" Zelda cooed, looking at her. Veronyka grinned.

"I am," said Veronyka. "I think there's still sludge in my ear, though."

"Stupid worm," said Zelda, glaring in the general direction of those tunnels. "Alright, let's go home so your dads can have fun without corrupting you."

"Bye, dad!" Veronyka called as she stood with Zelda in the middle of the room. "I'll tell you about the dungeon tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," said Jack. "Be good."

"I will," said Veronyka. "You too."

"I'm always good," said Jack, to which Cid and Uri both snorted laughter. "Stop laughing, you two. And Zelda thinks _I'll_ corrupt the child."

"How come dad's allowed to have two boyfriends but I'm not allowed to have any girlfriends?" Veronyka asked, turning to Zelda as the older woman drove them through the streets of Mist to Jacky's house.

"He's just protective of you, that's all," said Zelda. Veronyka huffed, sitting back in her seat, her ears folded flat to her head.

"Overprotective, more like," Veronyka muttered. Zelda snorted.

"Tell me about it," said Zelda with a laugh.

"Is Jacky still getting buried?" Veronyka asked as the car pulled up at the house.

"I actually have no idea," said Zelda. "I left them to their own devices not long after you left. Legend has it they're still out there in the desert, rolling around in the sand."

The front door of the house suddenly opened and Jacky ran out before dive-bombing into the inflatable pool out the front of the house, Eden in hot pursuit. Eden, though, only tripped on the edge of the pool and landed face-first in the water.

"Or they could be home," said Zelda. "Guys, come on, I was going to put the baby to bed."

"But I'm not tired," said Veronyka. "I slept at dad's." Zelda sighed.

"Or not," said Zelda. Maybe she could just watch the fireworks with Veronyka instead.


End file.
